Worst Day Ever?
by dokidoki-production
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at the order, but then, Allen noticed Lenalee didn't eat with him that morning, and she's been with Lavi and Kanda the whole day. This made his day worse every moment. One-shot


It was another normal day at the order. There were no missions assigned to most of the exorcists. Allen, with Link following him, went to the cafeteria to have some hearty breakfast.

Toasts and eggs, cereal, some sausages, a bowl of mushroom soup, crab meat, apple pie, a tray of mitarashi dangos, and flan for dessert. Link stared at the young boy, still wondering how a small beansprout can eat tons of food in one meal.

After a few minutes, Lavi came, walking beside him, was Lenalee. Allen stopped for a second to glance at Lenalee. Her beauty doesn't fade.

"Yo! Morning Allen and Link!" Lavi said as he sat on the next table beside Allen's.

"Good morning Lavi and Lena-"his words were cut off when Lenalee sat beside Lavi.

He was obviously shocked about it, everyday, Lenalee would normally sit in Allen's table and eat with him, but, it seems like it wouldn't be like that anymore.

"Good morning Allen-kun" Lenalee greeted him normally, the warm smile in her face, _it's still there_, he thought.

"Oh…Hi, good morning, Lenalee "he answered back as he watched her sit beside Lavi. The whole time they were whispering to each other. Lavi laughs like for every minute, distracting poor Allen. Of course he would glance at them, and Lenalee would giggle and they would start to talk again.

After breakfast, Lavi left the cafeteria with Lenalee. Allen stared at the two with that familiar look.

"Jealous?" Link broke the silence.

"I am not!" Allen replied with a noticeably tint of pink in his cheeks.

Since there were no missions, he was bored, no one to talk to. Normally Lenalee would be with him. But again, it wouldn't be like it anymore, he sighed heavily with great depression.

He thought of going to the library, but that idea made his day worse than before. He saw Lavi with Lenalee again. Giggling and whispering to each other. He can't take it anymore. He swallowed his pride and stepped towards the two.

"Hey!" he started.

"Oh, Hi Allen!" Lavi replied.

But before Allen was able to utter another word, Lenalee stood up,

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot I have an important matter to deal with, see you later Lavi!"

Allen's eyes grew wide.

"And Allen and Link-san!" she added.

Allen's depression grew more. _What's with her!_ He can't remember anything that could have made her angry to him. He tried to recall but he really can't remember.

"So, what brought you here, Allen?" Lavi asked grinning,

"Nothing at all, I was just bored." He replied with a hint of irritation. "You look very happy today Lavi, something happened?" he added.

"Nothing really special" Lavi answered.

"Oh I see" Allen still irritated. He left Lavi alone in the library.

Lavi smirked the moment Allen turned his back away from him. This is good he whispered to himself.

Before Allen could even clench his fists from so much irritation, he saw Lenalee again, now with Kanda.

He grew more frustrated than before. And it seems like Kanda is enjoying Lenalee's company a lot, no signs of grouchiness in his face. And another thing was they were so close, about 6 inches more before they could kiss.

Link on the other hand felt the dark aura from Allen. He was pretty sure about one thing why is this happening. Yes, he is very sure of it.

The rest of the day, Allen's day was turning worse than a moment before, making it a total disaster.

The night fell, and Allen felt he had the worst day in history ever.

"I give up…I give up…" Allen said as he entered his room to sleep his worst day off. As he was about to sleep, Link got up from his bed. "Where are you going Link?" Allen asked.

"Nothing about it you should know" Link replied with that face of his.

Allen shrugged. Few minutes passed when Lavi knocked on the door.

"Lavi! What are you doing here! It's the middle of the night!" Allen yelled.

"Get dressed." Lavi said. "What? " "Just do it!"

Without any hesitations, Allen dressed to his everyday clothes. Then Lavi left.

"And what is this about!" he said to himself.

Then Link went inside, and quickly he snatched Timcanpy. "Hey! What are you gonna do with him! Hey Link!" Allen asked. But Link left like he didn't heard anyone.

Then, few minutes passed by, Kanda peeked t his room, dragging Lenalee.

"Kanda? What is this about?" Lenalee asked.

"Just go with the flow" Kanda answered coldly.

"B-but Kan-"Kanda pushed her inside Allen's room.

"Hey! Bakanda! "Allen shouted.

Then the door closed. Allen helped Lenalee get up. Lenalee blushed instantly.

"Uhm…." She started.  
"Wait! Before you say anything else…let me ask you something…can I, please?" Allen interrupted.

Lenalee nodded.

"Why were you ignoring me the whole day?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were, you didn't eat breakfast with, we didn't chat the whole day, and when I was, you went away…"Allen said these words slowly, as his face turns red, slowly.

"It's because, uhm…I was with Lavi and Kanda the whole day… haven't you noticed?"

"Well, I did! But that does mean that you have to ignore me?" Allen's voice was getting a bit louder,

"I wasn't I was just…"

"You were just what!"

"I was asking them about the proper way of confessing to a guy that I like!" Lenalee's face was so red.

Allen's heart pounded. So she likes someone I don't know.

"You could have asked…me" Allen's voice sounded so gloomy.

Lenalee couldn't believe how slow-headed the guy she was talking with was!

"How would I ask you if you are that guy! You are the guy I like!" Lenalee was so red , it's like she's gonna explode.

Upon hearing this, Allen's face brightened up. He smiled. Lenalee smiled too. She giggled.

"I'm sorry Allen, I…didn't told you earlier enough—"

"No need, you cut my strategy, I was the one who should confess first!" Allen smirked.

"Really?" she giggled more. "Were you jealous about what-"

He cut her off by a soft kiss.

They broke apart. "would I take that as a yes?" Lenalee asked.

"You know the answer within yourself" Allen smiled.

* * *

Me: another one-shot romance...

Lavi: hey! where were we at the end of the story!

Me: i dunno, probably eaves dropping on the two.

Kanda: Che.(disgusted)

Link: Hmp. (more disgusted)

Me: whatever...


End file.
